


Revonnahganders, there are more?!

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Sorry, short chapter, I know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, short chapter, I know.

“Today we get out of here.” My voice quivers slightly, full of hope and fear. The plan is simple: he opens the door, I bodyslam him, they run. See, easy? I put my ear to the door, waiting for his footsteps to echo down the hall, only audible to me at 15 feet. After almost an hour, I hear the light steps of the man. “Here we go.” I whisper. Seconds later the door opens and I slam myself into him, the 2 other girls running to the right.

  
“Left!” I yell, telling the direction of escape. The man under me rolls us over, straddling me. I thrash as he fumbles with something. A light blinds me, it taking less than a second to adjust and I see a  Revonnahgander. “The fuck?” I gasp. Surprising that I know what he is, I know. Not as much if you know I’m ¼ alien.


	2. Chapter 2

“So… yeah, that about sums it up.” I finish, Max Tennyson taking notes.

 

He puts the pad in his pocket. “Is there anything that you ladies…” he waits for an objection, gender and all. “Would like?”

 

“A Big Mac.” Rose jokes.

 

“A shower.” Lily sighs, yearningly.

 

“To call my family.” I ache to talk to my best friend Matthias.

 

“Would each one of you like a phone call, Big Mac, and shower?” He smiles warmly. We nod in response. After he leaves I turn to my friends and fellow survivors.

 

“Free at last, Free at last! Body and soul, we’re free at last!” I resite. We giggle at my ludacris love of classic literature. He returns with a phone, handing it to me. I dial the number and wait through the 3 rings it takes for my soul-boi to pick up. “Guess who?” I smile.

 

He looks at my face through the camera and gasps, hand to mouth. “Violet?” He squeals. I nod. “Mom, guess what?! It’s Violet! They found her!” He sighs exasperatedly and calls, “Alive, mom.” My eyes water as we continue to conversate.

 

After a sass filled 97 minutes, he declares that he needs to go. “Later, BBFF.” I smile. “Best Boy Female Friend!” We sing. After another few moments we hang up. I look up to hand the phone back to Max, but he’s gone, only Rook in the room. When did he come in? “When…”

 

“Magister Tennyson had urgent business to attend to, so he asked if I would look after you until his return.”

 

“Okay. So,” I lean forward, “What were the best and worst things about moving to Earth?” I ask.

 

“The new expressions were both the best and worst.”

 

“Yeah, my grandpa said the contractions were the worst. His favorite was the culture, though.”

 

His eyes widen slightly. “Your grandfather was not of Earth?” I shake my head. “Then, where did he originate?”

 

“Revonna.”

 

“I was… unaware the 2 species could breed.”

 

“Yeah, I only got 6 traits from that side,” I count off on my fingers, “Amazing Speed, strength, intelligence, hearing, sight, and a tail. So, where are Lily and Rose?”

 

“They have been taken to the showers. Although, they seemed rather reluctant to do so without you.” He pushes a box on the table closer to me. “The Large Mac you requested.”

 

“Big Mac. Thanks.” I hold the burger in my hands, remembering its flavor, but as I bite into it, I realise my memory wasn't nearly accurate. I practically moan, as this had has been the only decent thing to eat within the past 2 and a half years, when I was kidnapped.

 

After an additional 10 minutes of savoring every bite, I sigh, slumping back in my seat. “Would you like to be lead to the showers?” Rook asks patiently. I nod and get up.

 

A scream echoes down the hall as we near and I dart towards it,  _ it _ being Lily’s voice. I push the locker door open and run in, throwing myself next to her. “Hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here.” I coo, rubbing her back.

 

“I-I thought I saw him! I'm so scared, what if he finds us?!” She sobs, her nude body pressed against mine as tears streak from her eyes.

 

“He won't, and if he did I'd kick his ass.” I reply softly.

 

She sniffles. “How are you so calm?”

 

“... do you remember when we first met?” I ask. She nods. “Remember how he treated you until then?” Another nod. “Well, I protected you then, and now we're free. So every time you think you see him tell yourself ‘It's okay, Violet's here’, Okay?” I request. She nods and stands, getting into the stall.

 

I'm about to strip and join them when I see a blob of blue against the gray walls out of the corner of my eye. “Get lost, Rook.”

 

“I cannot get lost, my proto armor is equipped with-”

 

“Earth expression.” I cut off. “It basically means ‘leave’.”

 

“I cannot, Magister Tennyson has requested that I look after you.”

 

“Look after, not look at. Another Earth expression.”

  
He nods and exits.


End file.
